


Philtatos

by aristxs_achaixn



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, Fluff and Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristxs_achaixn/pseuds/aristxs_achaixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Achilles dies before Patroclus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philtatos

No, this is not happening, Patroclus tried to convince himself that Achilles, his lover, is not dead; Hector didn’t kill him! It is impossible, Achilles was invulnerable, he was blessed by the gods! But Patroclus knew better, he can touch -and see- the blood that is pouring out of his stomach, he saw the spear that Hector threw at Achilles, he saw it entering him! 

He shouldn’t have let Achilles go.

“Achilles,” Patroclus choked through the sobs, like a warrior fighting through monsters. “Philtatos,” most beloved, replied Achilles, his voice was weak but somehow filled with strength that was fading away, like heavy rain that was falling, but came to an end.

Patroclus pressed his palm to his gash that was gushing blood, “Don’t you die on me!” exclaimed Patroclus, “I will never die on you, Patroclus, we will meet, somehow, someday. We will forever be together.” Achilles said his voice cracking, tears falling to his cheeks, but he was still smiling, “Tell them that I order to mingle our ashes together, I wouldn’t bear spending the rest of the afterlife without you.” said Achilles.

“Achilles I love you,” Patroclus said, tears falling down his face like waterfalls, “Philtatos, remember when I went to war? I didn’t tell you I love you because I knew we would meet again, now, I know we will meet again one day, but Patroclus, I will still tell you I love you. Oh, I love you so.” Achilles said the words that sent Patroclus to crying even more than he already was, “I love you more, Achilles, more than you ever will believe.“ said Patroclus.

“We will meet one day, Philtatos, one day, I promise you.” Achilles choked out his very last words, and with that, he laid his eyes to rest. Patroclus let out a scream of pain, a scream of bitterness towards Hector, a scream so loud the gods could hear it, a scream to let out his anger that was replaced quickly by sadness, depression, and severe heartache.

Patroclus laid his head on Achilles’ chest, his wet tears falling into Achilles’ soft tunic, Patroclus knew that the next few hours, days, weeks, months, and years will be followed by sorrow, sadness, and love to his long gone partner, his days will be somber and empty, but Patroclus now did not fear death but was excited to meet it, because it was the only way he would meet the one he loved, the one he will only love, the one he will always love; Achilles.


End file.
